Felix Adris
This character is made to fit into the DeviantART group InfiniteDimensions and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Despite retaining signs of youth which give subtle curves to his face and form, Felix is undoubtedly masculine with a moderate widening of his shoulders and chest and a handsome, sharp face. Tall and slender, through a later life of hardship he has gained a trimmed and lean padding of muscle. He has a few sets of scars mainly across his chest, hands, and feet from his days of torture in Umbrant care. He is naturally fair skinned but has gained color and hue from a hard and busy life, though his hair remains bright white. The style of the aforementioned hair is parted upon the right side of his head, with shaggy and crooked bangs hanging about his eyes and with the length of the back extending to his shoulder blades. His eyes are frequently red due to the effect of the Taint, but are naturally a calm blue which shows through when he uses an illusion charm to blend in with general population. Personality Tactful | Manipulative | Dedicated | Self-Preserving | Longsighted Before being Tainted, Felix was a relatively calm and collected person. His mannerisms remained very easygoing with the occasional outburst when the topics turned towards any of his passions. Somewhat naïve, his sheltered mindset led him to believing in lofty goals and an idolized society where in the end justice would prevail. His social skills were somewhat unpolished due to a lack of contact with others but he held a deep eagerness to converse and interact with them. Religious at this point, he felt at ease with his destiny in the hands of a trusted deity and was largely content with his place in life. After a few key events and with the influence of the Taint, this past personality wasn't dissolved completely but was outwardly used as a mask so that others might lower their guards and expose their true natures to him. Many of his values remain but in a perverted state and in fact drive his actions, as he's no longer satisfied with waiting for the perfect existence and intends to make it through any means necessary. The end justifies any means and any evil committed by or through him is surely balanced by the good that will result in the future from his decisions. Though such qualities have their faults, they do give him a strong resolution and make him an effective leader. He truly cares for the Umbrants he fights for and will bleed in order to protect them, but if their sacrifice is needed to complete his goal he won't hesitate to do it for the "greater good". Felix's mind is never still as he mentally prepares for a multitude of situations at all times, gathering what information he can from his environment in case of escape or conflict. He holds a high desire for self-preservation simply due to the doubt that anyone else would or could continue his work after he's gone. Because of this, he'll readily lower his pride, standards, and go so far as to remove body parts if it's needed to survive. Driven in such a way, it's extremely difficult if not impossible to sway him from any of his decision's or thoughts. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Even for a Metajin, Felix has been above average in his ability to utilize magic for combat. For such offensive purposes he leans towards ice-based attacks to at first slow and hinder his opponent, but eventually to freeze them and stop their hearts. There are more than a few of his opponents who have left with a bad case of frostbite and lost a few digits. *'Mind': Felix is a natural born tactician and scholar. A honed mind and carefully made habits allow him to take in a large amount of information from his environment and use it for his own benefit, wither it be for combat or other means. This also applies to people, as small details are noted for future use against potential enemies. *'Speed and Agility': Though he has a moderate amount of strength that comes with a fit body, larger opponents could still easily overpower him. To counter this, Felix has concentrated his efforts into being spry and fast on his feet. With a high ability to dodge incoming attacks, frequently he will try to wait for an opening to strike and heavily harm his enemy or flee the encounter. History Felix's parents met when they were relatively young in Athens. His mother, Adriana (Adria), had only just become a priestess in the Church's temple while his father, Vadim, was in the capital to train and become a paladin. The two saw glimpses of each other often, sharing secret smiles and glances before finally talking and starting a relationship. Years later they were married with Felix on the way. He was brought up within the walls of the Church, living beside his mother in her quarters. She was often busy with her duties but always found time for him later, while his father was absent at months at a time due to his own responsibilities. In Felix's free time, he could be found lingering inside the Grand Library, reading texts relating back to religion and philosophy. His mother encouraged and praised such behavior, causing him to dwell deeper into many different works on a wide range of topics. Instead of attending school, his mother arranged for a private tutor as she felt Felix's intellectual level was advanced enough that a school setting might only slow him or divert his attention from his studies. Because of this, Felix's childhood was a lonely one in which he had little contact with other children his age. He grew in this way with little change until his mother grew ill. A growth that responded poorly to magical and scientific healing, it struck fast and within a matter of months she had grown too ill to stand and perished. The event triggered intense grief within Felix, who grew angry at Caelra for not saving one of their most devote followers and at his father, who only grew closer to his faith after his loved one perished. Disgusted, Felix cut off all contact with Vadim and left the Church. He entered into an apprenticeship in the Grand Library to become a scholar and found living quarters within. He threw himself to his studies relentlessly, trying to search for an answer as to why his mother had not been spared. In his search, books from the restricted section that hadn't been touched in decades were taken and informed him of a location within the Void, and a group of Caelran opposers who were rumored to linger there. Eager to find others who shared his mindset and who might give him answers, he gathered as much info as he could and prepared to Jump there. Soon enough, he was prepared and, risking death, Jumped. He was successful and arrived in a place devoid of light, which housed a lost people. Moments upon arriving, he was captured by those who called themselves Umrbants and questioned on how he had found them. When he told them, the truth wasn't satisfactory and he was tortured for weeks, in which he grew silent. He survived the treatment, and the current Umbrant leader saw promise in the stubborn man. Felix was enlisted into the Umbrant army, the Taint having already partially taken hold of him during his time as a victim. Here, through the years he observed this society and how they operated and carefully began to advance through the ranks. He proved himself against any test thrown his way, his progress witnessed by the Umbrant leader who was pleased and assisted in his advancement. In a shorter than average span of time, he found himself at the Umrbant leaders side as one of their Generals. Through all of this, Felix had come to admire the Umrbant's cause and found new purpose in it. However, a bitterness remained from the way he had been treated through their current leaders orders and he saw the leader as weak and unfit. He knew he would never be able to beat the leader in a fair fight, so during a dinner Felix slipped a weakening poison into the Warlord's drink. The next day, Felix openly challenged the Warlord to open combat and with a show, defeated and killed him in front of his followers to claim the title. For years after, Felix led the Umbrants and prepared them for open war against the High Order and their Valiants. Though, ultimately this was a failure and the Umrbants were scattered and Felix captured. Months later, a small band of Umbrants broke him out of his prison and ever since he has remained in hiding with no forces and no power. Relationships *'Andrea Kalihorn': Ally/Beloved Category:Original Character Category:Backstories Category:FrankenOCs